


权逊秀了五次恩爱，前四次曹丕忍了，最后一次他没有

by cxm929966643



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxm929966643/pseuds/cxm929966643





	权逊秀了五次恩爱，前四次曹丕忍了，最后一次他没有

孙权给曹丕发微信：二啊，这几天有空不，我去L城玩儿。  
这消息来得突然，曹丕扫了一眼他和孙权的聊天记录，还停留在除夕大年夜他给他发红包，222块。曹丕嘲笑他幼稚，顺手回了一包250。孙权也没恼火，发给他一个那段时间风靡曹丕他爸朋友圈的表情包：谢谢老板。曹丕没再回，谁让孙家那二逼混进了他爸那一辈的群，按资历辈分，他们这段勉强的友情还算个“忘年交”。  
指头懒懒地戳着屏幕，曹丕回道：“有啊，你一个人来？”  
“哪儿能啊，带家属，两个人。”

曹丕和孙权在商界是针锋相对的竞争对手，然而商场上只有流水的敌人铁打的老二，这俩从小的生活境遇、家族排行和外界期望评价等等等等都出奇相似，竟也在尔虞我诈勾心斗角中挤出那么一点点同性相惜。  
个性的性。  
曹丕掰指头算算，孙权这年纪也该成家了，有家属不奇怪，倒没想到商场上手段狠厉不顾情面的江东孙氏话事人也有这一面，过完春节带家属出门旅游，还亲自安排。  
那边又说：“住你家成不成？反正你房子空着也是空着，还能省一笔酒店费。”  
你们江东是要破产了吗出来旅个游还四处蹭人房子住？！  
曹丕心中吐槽，动作却很诚实：房子给孙权住，自己就能借口房子被占了跑去他司马老师那儿蹭两晚，美滋滋。“可以是可以，不过家里都是男人，嫂子不会觉得不方便么。”  
孙权：？？？  
“对啊，都是男人，能有几个不方便。”  
曹丕：？？？  
孙二的家属是个男的，有个男的是孙二的家属！咱们暗通款曲的时候你可没告诉我性取向。不仅闷声发大财，还拿出来晒了。操。  
曹丕刷了对面一屏的火柴人快打表情包表达自己的震惊和气愤。  
“是啊，我们十八岁就在一起了，有什么好说的。”  
“………………”一串漫长的沉默。  
司马懿带阿师回老家过年，两个星期来朋友圈一条接一条，今天家里又来谁谁谁啦，今天又和荀学长出去喝喝喝啦，就是不回他信息，曹丕严重怀疑自己被甩了。  
我都那么惨了，你竟然还跟我秀恩爱，十八岁？？？呵，我十八岁的时候都当爹了，你有我屌？  
“房子没有了，地陪下线了，886.”  
“……你什么毛病啊，刚刚不说得好好的嘛。”  
“没毛病，不中就是不中！”曹丕气得骂方言。

孙权和他家属到L城时，曹丕独自在家，泡面配《道德经》，清心寡欲。门铃一响，顶着个鸡窝头就去开门。  
门口站着两个穿黑色皮草的男人，身材高大，脸上各一副黑超，一手拎一个箱子，一副天王巨星的派头。两人身高体型相仿，全身上下的行头整齐划一到让人感到穿越。曹丕面无表情地开口：社区干警大过年还家访呐？  
左边肤色较白的男人先摘下墨镜，露出真容，朝他友好一笑。曹丕眉头一跳，紧接着另一个也开口说话，纯正江南口音：“你瞎啊，你们家社区干警还穿皮草家访？”  
“我们大魏有钱，穷乡僻壤没见识就别瞎说了。”  
“你大过年的怎么就那么欠呢……”孙权把箱子搁地上，跃跃欲试地抡袖子，可惜皮草太厚，袖子卡在手肘中间。  
陆逊拦在两人中间：“行了行了，刚见面又要动手动脚。”  
曹丕翻了个白眼，看了一眼他：“呵，出门玩还带副总，你们江东就这么爱压榨员工？大过节的都不让人歇。”  
孙权笑着揽上副总的肩：“伯言说借你家一住，观察观察曹氏最近动向，节后一锅端了。”  
“嗯，争取认真搞你们。”陆逊附和道。  
曹丕哐地摔上了门板。  
看到和孙权一起来的人是陆逊时他就明白了，从过往的蛛丝马迹中他也发现了，这人的身份不止是屡屡和孙权狼狈为奸算计他的孙氏二把手，还是孙权口中“十八岁就好上的家属”。  
“两位太太，这里不欢迎你们，请出去。”他面无表情地学豪门恩怨港剧的腔调说道。  
一个人的力气哪够抗衡两个人，孙权和陆逊一同用力，愣是从门缝里挤进来，施施然地背着手，参观起他家陈设来。还真当自己是大驾光临，游园赏花的太太了。  
“对了，他们这儿牡丹出名，曹二少，要不明天带我们去看牡丹呗。”  
“有点常识好不好，寒冬腊月哪来牡丹给你看。你连百度都不查一查就来？”  
“这不是有你嘛。”  
“……你出去吧，求求了。”  
话虽然这么说，但曹丕还是尽了地主之谊。两人在客房安顿好后，第二天就当司机带人到各大景点转悠。反正司马也不在，春假漫长寂寞，出来散散心也好。  
博物馆、公园、古刹、遗址，陆逊读书多，对这些有历史感的东西颇感兴趣。孙权觉得自己这个男朋友倍儿体贴，不嚷嚷无聊，不嫌麻烦，拍照不直男，任劳任怨，扛相机递水，路上看到卖糖葫芦还买一串给他吃，对方不要，他就自己囫囵吞了，然后黏糊糊地送上一个吻，在对方唇上留一个带枫糖甜味的红印子。  
真是愉快的旅程啊。  
当然，热闹是他们的，曹丕什么也没有。  
驾驶座上的地陪阴测测地开口：“两个都三十好几的人了，整天腻歪，不嫌恶心。”算一算司马年纪也这两人差不了多少啊，一对比怎么成熟那么多，也不知道学学人家，多跟自己腻歪。  
晚上回去曹丕挑了一张今天在牡丹园拍的照片发朋友圈，别有用心地措辞：牡丹花下死。荣获司马懿不痛不痒的一个赞。

晚上，曹丕跑去房间找孙权。  
屋里只开一盏台灯，孙权戴着黑框眼镜靠在床头看书，白天梳上去的刘海此时柔驯地覆在额前，显然是洗完澡准备就寝了。另一个没在，浴室里水声哗哗。  
曹丕面无表情地走到床边，掀开被子，哧溜地钻了进去。  
孙权浑身一凛，吓得开始骂街：“操，不是吧曹二，这么玩？我知道你一个人，这两天我们给你添了不少麻烦，再受刺激也不能当着伯言的面勾引我啊！”  
曹丕嘴角抽了两下：“你他妈别瞎喊，冻死了，让我进去暖和暖和，我那边好像暖气坏了，快冻死了。”  
孙权打了个寒颤，这话纯TOP听了都想打人。  
曹丕朝他比了个中指，立起孙权手中的书一看——优质水稻高产培育技术。  
“……你还挺有追求。”孙权对种田的热爱如同曹丕对葡萄的热爱，“是不是长到你这个年纪就越来越像老干部，每天睡前活动就是看书。”  
“谁说的，我睡前要做的事儿可多了。”孙权哼哼。  
曹丕懒得理他，这几天他早就练就了秀恩爱闪避技能。“你们真的在一起那么久了？”  
“骗你做什么，你真以为我说带家属是混淆视听，目的是来刺探敌情？”孙权揶揄道。就算是刺探敌情，那也没必要牺牲到和敌人盖同一张被子深夜聊骚吧。  
曹丕往下挪挪，被子抵住下巴，呆呆地望着天花板：“怎么过来的，这么多年……”  
他说得感慨，孙权自然理解成这段关系遭受阻碍时怎么克服过来。“效仿我哥，老头子被刺激一回有了抗体，百毒不侵，摊牌的时候冷静得很。”他低头笑笑，陷在回忆里，语气也不自觉放缓了，“我这边被揍一顿就过去了，反倒是他那边……”  
浴室水声停了，孙权没再说下去，抬脚踹曹丕：“你热乎完没有？这么厚家底连个暖气都舍不得修，你们大魏要破产了吗，要不要你权哥帮帮你？”  
曹丕翻了翻白眼，抱着胳膊冲出房间，扎进暖气失灵的寒夜里。

陆逊浑身带着湿漉漉、热腾腾的水蒸气，扫了一眼孙权旁边被子的褶痕：“曹二少来过？”  
“嗯，纯情少男跑来咨询一些心事。”孙权腾出一只手去拉陆逊，被后者轻轻甩开，“别闹，我吹头发，吹风机你给放哪了？”  
“别吹了，反正还是要湿的。”孙权不依不挠。  
陆逊回头看他，眼神警觉：“你说什么？”  
孙权直起上半身，嗓音有点哑：“……伯言，我们做吧。”  
陆逊拧紧眉头，压低声音道：“你疯了？这可是在别人家。”  
“这屋子隔音效果没问题，曹二在外面叫唤快把天花板掀了，里面都没什么声音。”  
“……”陆逊无语，这是重点吗？重点是这是别人的家，你的脸皮该和他家房间的隔音墙一样厚了。  
“不要，”陆逊红着脸，强作镇定，说势要下床，“你找曹丕吧，他刚刚不是躺过，被窝还热乎呢。”   
孙权突然伸手拉他，他本是一只膝盖跪在床上，一只脚在地上，被孙权猝不及防一扯，霎时失了重心，整个人都倒到对方怀里，松垮垮的浴袍在拉扯中散开大半，白皙的身体在昏惑灯光下质感莹润，孙权低头一瞥，里面什么也没穿。  
啧，口嫌体正直。  
“噗。”孙权忍不住笑出声，掀开被子把陆逊罩进烘得暖暖的被窝。每个音节都沾染了愉悦：“来吧，它准备好了。”  
陆逊埋着头，耳尖发热。就像孙权说的，他们从十八岁相遇至今，能做的都做了，再骄矜自持的人面对自己最熟悉最珍视的爱人时也会放开本性，跟着胡天胡地起来，他们交欢时陆逊那点羞赧已然沉淀成床笫之间的默契，像一剂春药——孙权最受不得那样的表情，比任何婉转的情话、诱惑的喘息都动人。莫逆于心，莫逆于心。  
伸出五指小心翼翼地碰了碰那根炙热的硬物，登时身体的臊热又涌起一波。陆逊神情复杂：“你和曹二少真的只是盖盖被纯聊天？没做别的？怎么……成这样……”  
他脸皮薄，两人独处的场合下也说不出那个字。  
孙权捞过他放到腿上，胸膛带着颤抖的笑意：“他没进来之前我就准备好了，我哪知道他会突然来，还罗里吧嗦一大堆，憋得我汗都出来了。”  
陆逊听完也笑起来，胸膛贴在一起，透过薄薄的肌肉，跳动的频率都一致。  
孙权吻他的唇，唇上高热，带着浴室里带出的氤氲湿气，牙齿和舌头在唇瓣上一点一点地厮磨，同时手上频率一致，在陆逊腰上富有技巧的揉捏。  
陆逊坐在他身上，抵着他的额头，闭着眼和他唇齿相融。两个人，四只手，各自在对方身上胡乱拉扯，等到反应过来时已经赤诚相见。  
孙权抱着人翻了个身，舌头刚刚撤离，食指和中指又塞进口中搅弄。陆逊柔软的舌尖缠上来，牙齿轻轻刮过指间敏感的缝隙，痒得孙权下腹一波又一波滚烫的潮骚。于是他没再忍耐，抽出湿淋淋的手指，缓缓探向陆逊的双腿间。  
手指抽离后还带着流连的银丝，孙权伸出舌头卷走，炙热的呼吸像冬天壁炉边上的毛毯，温柔地覆盖着他。唇角，下巴，脖子，锁骨，乳尖……  
孙权闻到沐浴露的香气，是他最熟悉的那款。他们俩一起外出，不论是出差还是旅行，他都习惯打点好一切，包括两人的贴身用品。无论在哪里，只要带上一个你，永远是我最熟悉的王国。  
一只手在身后细密开拓，另一只手揉着渐渐硬挺的乳尖，陆逊弓起腰，把人攀得更紧了，让对方更方便动作，嘴上也断断续续漏出一声声低咽。  
“嗯啊……”扩张的动作实在是温柔，陆逊不仅没有感觉到外物破开内壁的不适，反而被对方手臂上的绒毛拂得发痒，酥麻窜上脊骨，惹得他不由轻颤。孙权疑看他一眼，双眸被情欲和高热浸染得颜色更深。  
津液充当润滑，手指慢慢破开通往极乐仙境的路，两根，然后是三根……  
多年的磨合使孙权很容易找到两人都舒服的节奏，他知道什么时候派先锋军去刺探，什么时候亲临战争腹地。  
身下传来咕叽咕叽的搅动声，陆逊吞了吞口水，喉结随着声线颤抖：“进、进来。”  
“放松，宝贝。”孙权亲亲他眼睛，慢慢沉下身，坚硬的热楔缓缓埋了进去。  
没有润滑剂到底不那么顺畅，内壁被撑开时陆逊还是闷哼了一声，急遽地轻喘，后穴也不住翕张。  
“别，别动了……”孙权被一下一下勒得差点交代在半路，陆逊十指发力扣着对方的双肩，他想控制自己，让彼此都舒服一点，可一想到此时此地，异乡寒夜，他们四肢纠缠，孙权深深嵌在他身体里，仅靠爱液滋养的，最纯粹，最原始的欢愉——光是想到这点就让两人血脉贲张。  
“出门，在外，诸多，不便，你，体谅一下。”孙权额头蒙着大汗，进退维谷，既要忍着不适在方寸之间寻找突围，又要控制着力道不能一下子捅太深，说话间夹杂着重重的喘息。  
陆逊的闷哼到末尾只剩上飘的半拍气音，以一个破碎的喘息做为回应：你也知道不方便，刚刚比谁都来劲。  
“帮帮我，伯言，帮帮我。”  
孙权用气声在他耳边喃喃，意乱情迷时他就不知道自己是谁了，也忘了身份架势、面子，像个少年，索取，求助，哼哼唧唧地撒娇。  
豆大的汗珠落在眼角，视野一片模糊。陆逊调整呼吸，把腿打开得更大，弯成最好的接受姿态：“你……慢点啊，笨蛋。”  
孙权将自己抽出，再缓而深地进入。他虔诚地将全身精力倾注于自己滚烫的性器之上，如摩西的手杖，一寸一寸分开那片温暖海域。  
细浪绵软地攀过他身体。  
就像他每一次在事业上遇到阻碍，左支右绌进退不得，陆逊总会有办法为他辟开一条新路，任他行。  
孙权尝试动了一下，得到准许后便凶猛抽插起来，顶得陆逊不住地溢出呻吟。这个房间隔壁还有人，并且很大可能已经察觉到他们在做什么这个事实判断，让他表达快乐有些收敛，和害羞的表情如出一辙。  
孙权抽插了几十下，操得陆逊身体不住晃动，前面也到了顶点。孙权抱着他换了个体位——这回他躺在下面，陆逊跨坐在他双腿间——托着臀瓣，短暂的抽离，没有给任何预警，又重重地放下。  
贯穿的痛与快在一秒间窜上大脑皮层，引得陆逊一声带着哭腔的高喊。喉咙像被扼住了，他抬着脖子，颈间淌下汗珠，快要折断碎裂一样。一下泄在了孙权小腹上，瞬间脱力向后跌去，孙权接住对方，贴在自己身上，黏腻的浊液向两人交合处流去，怪痒的。  
陆逊有气无力地剜了孙权一眼，孙权怎能意会不到，埋在对方身体里一动不动，像被主人教训得只会呜呜的小狼狗，可惜毫无忏悔意。他是故意的。  
冲破禁令的美最令人着迷。前一秒的瞬间，孙权仿佛看到受刑的天鹅，雪白的皮肤，脆弱的脖颈，高贵而易折的灵魂，让人不由产生无数暴戾的想法，想按着他的脖子狠狠地贯穿，让两个人都化成液体，融为一体，不分你我。他双手扶在陆逊腰间，一下一下地挺腰戳刺敏感点。快感如潮水。陆逊搂着孙权的脖子，已经没有力气在动作了。他望进他眼中，碧海潮生，又像起了大雾，只能看见一艘红眼行船在濛濛雾气中沉沉浮浮。瞳孔中倒映出自己赤裸的身体，和一点点红的眼圈。  
暴风骤雨过去，孙权退了出来，他没有戴套，为了照顾陆逊的感受，两人就这样慢慢磨着，一点一点在对方手里射出来。

“明天还安排了行程，别太累着。”  
孙权一边给陆逊清理一边说。  
你现在说这些有屁用。陆逊翻了个白眼，汗水淋漓地窝在他怀里，孙权撸着他头发玩儿——看吧，果然还是要湿的。  
“床单脏了，怎么办。”  
“他家又不是没有阿姨，再不济，等司马懿回来，让他收拾去。”  
“你也要点脸吧。”陆逊的脸慢慢热起来，“我是说……明天曹二少知道后，咱们怎么办。”  
“大不了跑路，私人飞机还停在公司楼顶呢，要不叫幼平开过来？”孙权翻了个身，还嘀咕，“待客之道也太差，客房里连个套都不备的。”  
人家有毛病吗给你备套？！陆逊不想说话了，遇人不淑，遇人不淑。

两人一觉睡到日上三竿，也没有心情再逛了，这趟出门本就是随性而起，也懒得再逗留，直接订机票回N城。  
曹丕巴不得他们赶紧滚，送人去机场，分别前孙权三八兮兮地朝他笑，一双碧色眼瞳跟成了精的狐狸似的。曹丕心里有不祥的预感。  
驱车回家，刚进门曹丕就看到司马懿站在床前，冷若冰霜地盯着那张狼藉的床单。  
曹丕快要晕过去：“靠，他居然还没收拾掉！”  
司马挑挑眉：“谁？”  
“孙权啊！操！”  
“你他妈和孙权搞上了啊。”司马懿笑了。  
“不是，仲达你听我解释……”  
曹丕打了个电话给张辽和曹仁：叔，年假休完没，天热了，让孙氏破产吧。


End file.
